I'm Back
by Chikumo Sawada
Summary: Germany HRE X N.Italy He didn't like himself. He hated that he was a coward. He hated that he couldn't get a thing right. He absolutely hated everything about himself. Especially, after that person died, he hated himself even more….


He didn't like himself. He hated that he was a coward. He hated that he couldn't get a thing right. He absolutely hated everything about himself. Especially, after _that_ person died, he hated himself even more….I _just wanted to be a normal kid who goes to school and play with his friends on weekends_, thought the boy, _why can't I be like that?_

"Excuse me. I would like to know how to get to this place…."

The boy's mind trailed off as he looked up. The bright sunlight pierced through his hazel brown eyes. He squeezed them to have a better look at the person. Soon, his eyes were wide even though the sunlight was blazing down towards him. He just couldn't believe his eyes. However, his memories came back like video tapes and hunted him down. He made a small scoffing sound. How stupid he was. There was no way a dead person would come back to alive after ages. The idea was just preposterous.

"Is this the place where you want to go?" said the boy, making his best smile as he can.

The boy tapped his index finger to the map where it was circled in red pen a lot of times. The map was very old but he was able to see the words that were printed on. He glanced at the map and smiled half-heart fully. The map contained his hometown, his home country, and he _himself_. The hazel eyed boy tilted his head up and looked at the blonde boy who asked for direction.

"I think I know this place…would you like to give me more description? And this place looks more like a forest to me rather than a park….Are you sure your parents would allow you to go this far?"

"I never had parents. I never had one…..but….I do have an older brother and houses everywhere… around the country and this place is suppose to be my land…."said the blonde as he tapped his finger at the circled place on the map.

The hazel eyed boy couldn't say a word. This blonde boy sounded like himself, his brother and his friends who now seldom meet; people who never had parents but were treated highly as if they were a god…..Maybe…this blonde guy was also similar with him….No…Maybe it was just _like_ him. He smiled warmly to the blonde.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"…yes"

Finding the place was very difficult. Both young boys had to walk around the whole town just to find this place. They went in and out of the forest several times. However, still, they couldn't find it. Tired and exhausted, the boys sat down under the tree shades. The hazel eyed boy wiped his forehead with his white sleeves. He vaguely remembers any sort of childhood memories now. However, one thing for sure, he seemed to know where this place was and felt he belonged here. He looked back to the blonde hair boy. The blonde had beautiful clear blue eyes. The hazel eyed boy blankly stared at the blonde's face. _They are so alike_, he thought, _too similar with 'that' person…_

"Do you know how to draw?"

The blonde's unexpected question startled the hazel eyed boy. Draw? Of course, he can. But why did he ask that kind of question out of blue? The hazel eyed boy stared at the blonde and nodded. He kept looking at the blonde until the boy talked once more again.

"Long time ago, I had a friend who drew really well…." said the blonde as he stood up and brushed his pants.

"Oh…what happened to him?"

"I don't know. I never met him."

"Huh? Then, how could you call your friend, a 'friend'?

The blonde looked down to the hazel eyed boy. The blonde smiled faintly. _Ah,_ the hazel eyed boy thought, _pretty smile…._The blonde promptly turned his face and looked up to the clean blue sky.

"Another me knew him. Thank you for helping me out. I have to go now. My brother will be worried."

_Ah…,_the hazel eyed boy thought,_ such a beautiful smile…but such sad face..._

"Huh?"said the hazel eyed boy in surprise.

"It's just like what I said~! My friend and his brother is going to come~!" squealed the tanned man.

"Eh~? Fratellone~! This is my house! You could have at least told me…"

"Oww…come on! You know that hermano mayor loves his hermanito, right?"

"Phew….okay…"

"Yeyy! Gracias!"

As soon as the tanned man screamed 'thank you' in Spanish, the huge sound of the door knocking echoed the gigantic hall room and the hallways. The tanned man and the hazel eyed boy ran to the old-fashioned front door and gently opened it. The first thing the boy noticed was a man with silky silver hair with strange colored eyes; crimson red. He sensed a figure passing him and running towards to the strange man.

"I missed you so much, Prussia!"

The hazel eyed boy widened his eyes. His older brother had said 'Prussia' just now. The hazel eyed boy was too surprised to think anything. His head went totally blank. The tanned man stopped hugging the silver haired man, who was definitely getting chocked, and turned around towards his little brother who was dumbfounded.

"Prussia, this is my little brother! Well, I guess you knew that already….."

The tanned man scratched his head and said his so called 'special charm'. The Prussian or Prussia or what-ever-he-was, smiled and moved to the side. The hazel eyed boy widened his eyes even more as he saw a familiar figure.

"This is my little brother, who is soon going to take my place….Go on, introduce yourself to your new friend!"

The blonde also had a surprised look on his face. He blushed for a second and walked towards the hazel eyed boy, putting out his hand. The blonde looked to the side and back to the hazel eyes then back to the side, unable to look at the hazel eyed boy's eyes.

"My name is Holy-, um,uh, I mean Ludwig…nice to meet you."

The hazel eyed boy stared at the boy in front of him. _This is the boy that I heard from the world?_ , thought the hazel eyed boy. Then, the memories, the _histories_, came back to his head and he remembered _his_ last words…The hazel eyed boy smiled, tears dropping down his face. The two older brothers just smiled silently, walked away from the scene to give the two young countries some privacy. The blonde seemed to be surprised by the hazel eyed boy's unexpected reaction.

"Huh? Why are you crying?"

"It's… because…. I'm so happy…" sniffled the hazel eyed boy, "Do you even know how long I've waited?"

The blonde paused and sighed. He gave his beautiful smile and kissed on his long lost beloved one's cheek.

"I'm back but, now I have a different name, okay?" smiled the blonde as he patted the hazel eyed boy's head.

The hazel eyed boy pouted and hugged the blonde desperately as if he was going to disappear in any moment.

"I know that!...Welcome back…Germany."

"Un. I'm back, Italy."

_Fin_


End file.
